Never Let Go
by S2AmethystSwirlS2
Summary: Continuation of MB series. Yuu decides to come back to Japan for summer vacation again. But Miki ends up getting abused by a dangerous criminal. Can Yuu save her in time? Spoilers ahead! Full summary inside. NOT a oneshot. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Go**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its adorable characters, but I do own this story that I myself made up in my head after having a bad nightmare.

**Summary**: A continuation of the anime. Miki is still going to Toryo U., while Yuu decides to come once again to Japan to visit for another summer break. Everything was going well until Miki gets abused and hurt by a rapist on the street on her way from a late night shift. Will Yuu save Miki in time? SPOILERS OF MANGA #8!!

**AN**: HELLOOO!!!!! This is my very first fanfic so please be gental. Oh I'm so addicted to Marmalade Boy!! There's just not enough fics out there on this show. After reading millions of stories from other authors, I've decided to write one myself! Hehehe….. please ENJOY!!!

By: S2AmethystSwirlS2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News Report: "Everybody, please be warned that a rapist has just escaped from jail and is now wondering around on streets near you. We advise you not to go outside after 7pm tonight, there will be rain and it will get intensely dark after that hour. Especially women of all ages and children, please do NOT go outside after 7pm. You have been warned. If witnessed anything suspicious with a man suiting the descriptions below, please call us at: 115-670."

Height: 6'3 Clothes: Dark brown coat, old-fashioned hat

Hair: Black Marks: Scar on left cheek

Eyes: Gray Age: 35-40

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 8pm and Miki just got back from her night shift. It was already dark outside; the only light source coming from the yellow street lights. Huge drops of rain smashed heavily against the red windbreaker Miki had on. She was wearing a black tank top inside a white hooded sweater and ankle length black boots. She was even foolish enough to wear a mid-thigh white mini skirt on the way back from work in this freezing cold weather. Yuu will kill her! _'Oh…I never thought it would be this dark outside..._--;_ well its ok, I'll be home soon anyway. I can't believe Yuu is staying in Japan for two whole months!!' _Miki giggled at that thought. She was so happythat night when Yuu called telling her the good news. They've been through so much together, there's definitely NOTHING that will stop them from enjoying their summer vacation this time.

Miki continued to walk down the wet street. She noticed that the closest person in front of her is a woman that's at least 18 meters away. _'Jeez! Where are all the people? It's only 8!' _She then suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. Ever since the incident in New York, she's been extra cautious when walking alone, especially at night. Earlier this morning, she had asked Yuu to pick her up after she was done with work today, but he had refused.

**Flashback**

_Miki had just woke up, she quickly got dressed and went downstairs, she wouldn't want to be late for work since they're having a huge sale at work today. She'd have to be there the whole day to help Ray and Akira out. She then realized what Ray had told her the other day; she was going to be really late coming home. Being the kind and gentle person she is, she warned her that she might want someone to pick her up. Yuu's head immediately popped into her mind._

"_Morning Yuu."_

"_Morning sleepyhead." Yuu took a bite into his toast. He went over and gave Miki a kiss on the cheek, then went back to eating. She blushed. "Where are our parents?"_

"_They went to see a movie, won't be back for another 2 hours."_

"_Oh, um…Yuu, I was wondering if you can pick me up after work tonight, we have this huge sale today and I won't be back before 8." Miki said with a cute smile._

_Yuu looked up from his eating position. "What? But it'll probably be dark by the time you get home if it rains."_

"…_Um yea! That's why I'm asking you to pick me up!! Will you do it or not?" Miki yelled impatiently. _

"_sigh I'm sorry, I can't. Miwa wanted me to go to his house later today to catch up on things, his whole month is booked; today is the only day we can talk." He really hated this. He wanted to walk home with Miki so badly, especially when it might rain today which would cause the sky to get dark an hour earlier. 'I can't back out from Miwa's invitation since we've been planning this day for a long time. Shoot, what'll I do? There's no way I'm letting her walk alone in the dark.' "Why won't you call your friends?" If he can't go with her, then he has to make sure that SOMEONE does. After what happened in New York, he was more than just worried._

"_Fine…I'll see if Meiko can come." Miki said disappointed. _

_Yuu nodded. He walked over to her and gave her a firm, tight hug, surprising Miki. "Yuu?" "Miki….Be careful, if you're stupid enough to go to another crapped up place where criminals live again, I'll never stop eating your precious jelly donuts. Got that?" Yuu mumbled in her soft chestnut hair. Miki blushed at the sudden contact, but nodded anyway._

**End Flashback**

'_Aww…what do I do? I totally forgot to call Meiko! And I don't have a penny on me! All the stores seem to be closed as well, what's going on?'_

She then felt like turning around just in case someone was following her. She slowly turned and saw a tall man wearing a winter brown coat about 3 feet behind her. He was wearing a hat that hid half of his face. She felt safe for about 2 and a half seconds to know that she wasn't completely alone. But after those short seconds passed, she felt more and more scared. _'I know, if I just turn around and walk the other direction and then follow behind him instead, I'll feel more secured knowing that he's in front of me. That way I can see what he's doing. Besides what's the chance of me getting kidnapped anyway?' _

She believed in her little plan, turned and began walking the opposite direction towards the man. She can see him clearly now, he kept on walking forward. At first she thought her plan had worked, but that was before she noticed that he started walking towards HER! Their arms touched, and before she could blink, the man gracefully grasped her wrists behind her back and pinned her in place. From what she saw, this guy was a pro.

Miki panicked, her heart beat fast and heavily and soon it was difficult to breath because of the additional weight of her heart pounding hard against her chest. She couldn't believe how wrong she was. How can things like this happen again? And to her of all people!

It was raining even harder than before now, her now mid-back length auburn hair was wet, sticky, and was falling in her eyes which made it really tedious to struggle and think properly. Her mind was a blank, her legs have long gone weak because of fear and panic. Her whole body went numb. As soon as she found her voice and stopped whimpering, she yelled. She had thought that she would have yelled really really loud, but to her utter shock and disappointment, it only came out weak and hoarse. She doesn't understand, she's yelled way louder before, why was her voice so out of energy now of all times? She was going to die! No one would even hear her, and the loud sound of rain just makes it more difficult. And what's with the damn bastard anyway, why's he so silent? It's freaking her out. At least say something like "Aha! I gotcha little puny girl!" or something like that. She tried to kick him in the shin for self-defense, but her legs felt like heavy weights. Besides, he got her from behind and unless she turns around, it can't be done. _'Stupid, strong, muscular guys….' _Miki thought giving up.

Unnoticed tears fell from her soft creamy cheeks. The man started to lead her down the street roughly. No matter how much she tries, her cries just came out as croaked whispers. Damn her fear, if she was more calm and relaxed, she'd be safe. But who can be calm and relaxed at a time like this?

'_Oh no…what am I supposed to do now? Yuu…where are you? Please help me….' _Her tears wouldn't stop running….

She spaced out for who knows how long with her constant panic questions. The man jerked to a stop and pushed her not too gently to a nearby tree. This sudden movement finally knocked her back to reality. He hovered in front of her while she herself was trapped against the tree. Miki can see his face clearly now, he looks to be about in his late thirties with a huge long scar across his left cheek that ends at the corner of his thin lips that pulled themselves into a nasty smirk. His eyes were grayish and had jet black hair. This guy's face was very rough and definitely masculine with a muscular body. But unlike Yuu's, his body was not sexy at all.

Miki then realized that they were in an abandoned park. Not at all like the streets she was on a minuet ago, this place had absolutely no light source. It was pitch black but good thing Miki's eyes adjusted the dark enough to see her kidnapper. Ok maybe it wasn't a good thing, if she can make it out alive, she'd be having nightmares for at least a whole month from his murderous features.

But right now, all Miki can hear is her own heart beat hammering down on her ready to explode chest and the slow breathing of the man who will soon rape and kill her. Her own breath had died a long time ago. He reached a hand into his pocket and took out an object. _'Oh shit…it's a dagger isn't it?!?! Just like the time in Manhattan! Oh God, please don't let me die!! I haven't even spent time with Yuu yet! I'm still a virgin!!!...Well I won't be anymore after tonight….' _Miki's eyes welled up with even more tears as she watchedthe man pull out a…gun? _'Holy crap! A gun? That's even worse! ...Well at least I get to die a fast and painless death…. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT MY FUNERAL!! I STILL HAVE TO BE WITH YUU! ALRIGHT YOU MORONIC GAY-HEAD! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!!' _

"H-h-hey!" Well so much for sounding confident. "W-what's your problem? I have a life too you know! I'm hungry and I'd appreciate it if you would let me go now so I can go back to my warm and cozy home to my family whom loves me very much and eat! If you wanna rape someone, go get yourself a girlfriend!!" There, she said it. The words sound brave, but her voice was quivering from both fear and the cold freezing whether.

The man's smirk just grew wider like a paranoid devil. He then pointed his gun directly at Miki's head. Wasn't he even a little bit affected by her little speech? Jeez! Talk about lack of sense of humor. At that moment, Miki heard the first sentence the man has ever spoken…well at least in front of her. "Quite girl or I'll shoot. We don't want that pretty little head of yours to end up in a splat of ugly blood now do we?" He said calmly._ 'This guy needs help!'_ Miki thought disgusted.

"Well your head is already ugly without blood on it!!!!!" Miki retorted with anger before she noticed what she just said. _'Oh great, nice job Miki. Are you asking him to kill you sooner?' _The man's gray emotionless eyes widened with anger and grasped Miki's windbreaker and pushed her into the tree. Looks like someone's sensitive about their looks…. He pushed her so roughly that her skin ripped and was bleeding in a matter of seconds. Miki felt a rush of pain run through her head and her throat tightens. She coughed out blood while more blood was already tricking down the side of her forehead. Her mind went crazy for a moment but then felt her vision blur. It was kind of pleasant actually…the more her vision blurred, the more she feels like she's in a dream…or nightmare. She'd wake up any moment now. Her legs went weak and dropped to the wet, soft grass.

'_Yuu…' _She held on that tiny string of hope as she slipped deeper and deeper into the comforting darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another normal day at the Koishikawa/Matsuura residence as the four parents sat in front of the TV watching soap opera.

"Oh…why is that slut always intruding?! Doesn't she ever give up?!?!" Yelled a frustrated Rumi.

"I know! I just hope Takahashi doesn't start falling for her…." Chiyako said.

"Why? I think she's hot." Youji stated dreamily. This resulted to a death glare from Rumi.

"Would you people quite down? Look she's about to do something bad!" Jin shushed at the other three. But once again, their show was to be interrupted by a certain boy.

"Um…where's Miki? I know Yuu's at Miwa's place, but it's getting late…." Michael wondered down the stairs.

"Don't worry honey, she's supposed to be in a late night shift today, and Yuu'll be back in a few minuets." Rumi answered with a smile with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"But Mom…it's already 10pm…." Michael whined. He was really confused now. He remembered the other night shifts Miki has been on and she was never THIS late.

The parents immediately freaked out.

"10PM?!?!?"

"I'D BETTER CALL MIKI'S MANAGER!"

"MIKIIIII!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? sniff"

"Maybe twitch she's at a friend's house….twitch?"

"I'll call up all her friends to make sure!!" Panicked Michael. He quickly ran up the stairs.

10 minuets later

"I'm home!"

Everybody looked towards the doorway to see Yuu taking off his shoes.

"Yuu!!"

"Oh Yuu!! Please help us! Miki's not home from work yet!" Chiyako cried.

"I just finished calling her work! Ray said that she left 2 hours ago!" Jin shouted with wide eyes.

Yuu just stood there with wide shocking eyes and stared at them with his jaw slightly hanging open. Michael ran down the stairs and said in a weak voice, "I called all of her friends, their on there way, but Miki isn't with any of them…agrh…damn it!" He punched the nearest wall hard.

"I'll call the police!!!" Youji shouted.

Then the news came on: "We interrupt this program to warn you all again not to go out at this time! A dangerous rapist is on the loose and we can not afford having more women and children dying! Please stay indoors and contact us if you have seen anyone fitting this description at: 115-670. _Blah blah blah._"

The next thing you know, there was a huge slam of the door and Yuu was gone.

'_Miki…please be safe….' _Yuu thought, trying to ignore the troubled thoughts going on in his head and began his search.

"MIKI!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well there you go, is it lame? I'm so nervous!! PLEASE BE NICE!!! Well I think it was better when I thought this out in my head. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NO FLAMES PLZ!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MB.

Summary: continuation of the anime. Miki is still going to Toryo U., while Yuu decides to come once again to Japan to visit for another summer break. Everything was going well until Miki gets abused and hurt by a rapist on the street on her way from a late night shift. Will Yuu save Miki in time? SPOILERS OF MANGA #8!!

AN: YAY!! For those who reviewed and bothered to read it, THANKS SO MUCH!! Glad to know that someone actually reads it. Well here's Chapter 2!

By: S2AmethystSwirlS2

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Miki…Miki wake up…_

The said person opened her eyes slowly at the sound of the kind, soothing voice, expecting to reveal a certain blond haired boy starring back at her. But to her disappointment, the only thing that greeted her was utter blackness. She waited awhile for her eyes to get used to the dark, and reality hit her like someone just threw a bucket of ice cold water on her. She tried hard to remember what had happened before she blacked out. Miki could only recall that the stranger had thrusted her none too gently against a tree. And then that was it. She couldn't remember anything more.

A sudden pain ran through her head and for the first time when she woke up, she realized how tense and sore her body was. Miki reached up a hand to caress the place on her forehead that hurt so badly. It felt wet against her fingers, she then realized that it was blood. A lot of blood. Panic again found its way to Miki as a very disturbing thought opened up in her mind. Many questions arose and appeared in her head and she felt more frustrated that she couldn't find out any of the answers. Where was the man that had kidnapped her? What exactly happened to her when she was unconscious? Had he done anything to her?

With that last question, Miki quickly looked down to see if she was decent or naked. Surprisingly, she was properly clothed. But her clothes seemed dirty, wet and wrinkled. This was the best she could make out from the dimness of the dark.

"It's about time you woke up." A manly voice spoke out. It startled Miki for she was so used to the silence. It also startled her because it wasn't the voice she'd been hoping to hear. She had hoped for a voice that was more gentle and soft…like Yuu's. But this voice was too deep and manly, laced with venom. It was enough for Miki to get goosebumps. It sounded like he was about a good distance away, though not far either.

"W-What did you do to me!" Feeling a bit more confident than before, _a bit, _she felt it right to reply.

Even though Miki can't see his face in the dark, but only a black blob of his figure, she felt him smirk. "Well now, I have to say I'm quite disappointed. But I thought as much this would be the response you'd give me."

'_What the hell is he talking about?' _Miki thought confused. "I'd appreciate it if you would just get to the damn point!" She felt anger seethe through her body. She really wasn't one to swear, but what the heck, she's 18, and no one would blame her for doing so to the one who kidnapped her.

"What a shame it is that you've forgotten so much that has happened. Well I don't suppose you forgot since you were never conscious in the first place. But I guess it's alright, at least I remember. I must say, you are one of the best ones I've ever…experienced. I had fun. Perhaps we should do it again sometimes?" Ok now his little speech has just gone from sick to plain mocking.

Miki though didn't bother to recap and run over the sentences again, once was enough to answer all of Miki's questions. The man seemed to enjoy the different emotions that were shown on Miki's pale face. At first it was just shock, which slowly turned to realization, and then to a heartbroken and crushed look. It was quite amusing, for the criminal was probably very used to this sort of behavior and still would never get bored at such a scene.

He let out a low chuckle. "You did very well nonetheless, even if you were unconscious…or maybe I should say I did very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MIKI!!!" Yuu have been yelling and searching for quite some time now, but he still couldn't find any traces as to where his girlfriend went. It should be kind of easy really, since there was hardly anyone out in the streets. But everything was so quiet, no screams…nothing.

Although, that doesn't stop Yuu of course. He continued to call for Miki, but each time, his voice, instead of getting stronger, gets more and more weak.

"Yuu!!"

He abruptly stopped and span around to face the person who called his name. But what he saw wasn't a person, it was…a group. His friends to be precise. It was Ginta who had called. He looked mad but knew better then to yell at him at a time like this. There were also the worried and tearstained faces of Miwa, Arimi, Meiko, Kei, Tsutomu, and Yayoi. (AN: Ok, the rest are not here because: Suzu is sleeping since she's still an eighth grader, or if she's not sleeping her parents wouldn't let her go anyway. Anju is in New York. Michael is at home waiting just incase Miki comes back or receives news from the police.)

"Yuu! Michael called us all and told us what happened, we'll help you search for her." Came Miwa's concerned voice.

"We'll find her Yuu, don't worry, your parents and the others are already at it." Arimi said whose voice was shaking due to crying. (By others, she mean: Akito, Ray, Ray's husband….forgot his name, Shinichi (Namura), Ryoko, and the police.)

Yuu eased up only a bit but was still tense. His eyes traveled to Meiko, whose eyes were red from crying and looked out of breath. They obviously ran all the way here. He walked to Meiko in a panicked way.

"Meiko! Wasn't Miki with you? She said she was going to call you so you two can walk home together!"

Meiko was startled at his sudden loud voice and answered shakily. "I-I'm sorry! But Miki never called me! The last time I heard from her was yesterday morning." She was fully into tears again and began sobbing.

Yuu looked defeated at this information. "Sorry…." And with that he began walking away, until a hand found its way to his shoulder and gave it a pat. It was Kei. "We **will **find her Yuu. I promise." His eyes were so intense and certain it actually gave Yuu some comfort. He nodded to him and quickly thanked everybody who came and went back to his search.

"Alright!! Let's do this!!!!!" Tsutomu yelled as loud as he can. Everybody glared at him which shut him up immediately.

"Ok everyone, you know what to do, get into pairs, each pair must consist of at least a male." Miwa ordered. Usually someone would comment that he sounded like an instruction manual, but of course it wasn't the time, so they all kept their mouths shut…even Tsutomu.

The all nodded and got into the following pairs: Ginta+Arimi, Tsutomu+Yayoi+Kei (they didn't trust Tsutomu to be able to protect Yayoi properly so they put Kei with them), Miwa+Meiko. (AN: Please keep in mind that Miwa and Meiko will not be a couple in fanfic due to the fact that I want to continue the story as it ended in the anime…but of course if you guys really REALLY hate Namura that much, I probably will change it…). Yuu is on his own though, but they were planning to have at least one group follow closely behind him incase something happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_No…please…no…' _Miki pleaded in her mind. She wished so badly for this to be all just a bad nightmare, but her body hurts everywhere. The pain that hurt both physically and emotionally was just too much to be just a nightmare. She knew this. Despite this, her mind was going wild. What was she supposed to do now? How was she to ever face Yuu again? He would call her an idiot for what she's gotten herself into. _'I'm such a fool….' _A huge flow of tears ran down her face.

She couldn't help think to herself that the worst part was over, but now what? She's seen news reports that usually, the rapist would murder the victim after the shame has been done. This one was no different. She continued to cry and cry, she cried so much that she thought she would soon run out of tear drops. She stopped crying when realization hit her, if he had done what he said he did to her, then why was she still fully clothed? …Oh yea…he could have just put it on after he finished having 'fun' with her. With that thought, she burst into tears again.

The man however, watched all of this display of emotions on the girl's face with extreme satisfaction and amusement. But even he knew when to cut things to a stop for he suddenly stood up and quietly, like a predator hunting down his prey, walked to Miki who was now kneeling on the ground.

"You know, it's really not that bad. Really, you women are so sensitive." He said lowly in a sick way. "Now, why wont you be a good little girl and give a man what he wants…again." He went and grabbed firmly onto Miki's shoulders and span her around so she was facing him.

Miki's heart was thumping so loudly against her chest that she was sure that the stranger in front of her can hear it. He probably sensed her fear, and was enjoying it to no end. _'Sick twisted bastard!'_

She struggled for the millionth time that day but could not get out of his strong grasp. With nothing else to do, she did the only thing that popped into her mind. "Let go of me!!" She screamed at him loudly. At least she got her loud voice back. She knew perfectly well that he was most definitely **not **going to let go of her, but she didn't care, it was better than doing nothing like the first time he had grabbed her.

With a growl of frustration, the man snapped, "Be quiet girl or I'll slit you throat open." And with that he pinned her to that same tree and began ripping her clothes off. In the end, all she was wearing was the black tank top and underwear. The fierce eyes that belonged to the horrid monster were full of lust and hunger. He then put both of his large hands at the collar of her tank top and ripped it half way revealing a part of her chest. This was when she screamed as loud as she can. And sure enough, it was a shrilling and unpleasant scream that would only belong to a helpless girl in deep shit.

The man hearing this scream was madder then ever knowing that someone was sure to hear that one. He turned his head slowly upward to meet Miki's. Miki stared at his blood shot eyes with fear, knowing what he was about to do next. And certainly, she was right, what he was about to do next was going to be painful. He pulled back one of his arms and brought it down hard across Miki's tender cheek. He had slapped her. But it wasn't just any slap, like that of what a girl would do when she found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her. No…this was much, **much** more deadly.

The pain was almost unbearable for Miki. She had never been slapped before in her whole life. No one had dared do such a thing to someone like her. Though this was not the only pain Miki felt right now, the new pain seemed to bring back the pain that was somehow forgotten on her forehead. She never knew that blood continued to flow out even when she was unconscious 'till now. She felt dizzy again, but she knew she cannot allow herself to black out again.

With a huge wave of determination and courage, she kicked him in the crouch when he was still distracted on the result of his slap. He kneeled down in pain. Miki took this chance to escape out of the abandoned park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuu had heard the scream and knew instantly that it belonged to Miki. His heart skipped a beat as he followed the sound. It led him to an old abandoned park. He ran in without hesitation. When his eyes got used to the thick darkness, he looked everywhere in all directions hoping to find a movement. He didn't want to call for Miki right now since the criminal was probably with her. He didn't want him to lure her quietly to yet another place.

Immediately, Yuu picked up a strange sliding noise coming toward him. He became instantly alert and was ready for whoever it was. But he didn't expect it to be Miki herself. Yuu's eyes widened as he saw her, she was crawling on the floor holding a hand to her mouth and was coughing out…blood…. Yuu's heart stung.

"Miki!" He called and ran to her embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yuu?" Was her weak and choked reply. She looked up painfully to stare at his concerned amber eyes as she cried out tears of joy.

Yuu of course had noticed the huge wound on the side of her forehead and the blood streak on the side of her mouth. He also saw what she was wearing…or rather, what she wasn't wearing. His eyes flashed with rage.

"Yuu…I'm…sorry." And with that, feeling that she was in safe hands now, she fell unconscious, tears still flowing out the corners of her eyes.

Yuu's breath was stuck in his throat, his heart stopped beating. He just stared at Miki's limp form with shocked and troubled eyes. Rage bubbled up inside of him as he called for her name, wanting desperately for her to wake up.

A sudden noise interrupted this, Yuu turned his head to see a tall man with a hideous face. At once he knew that he was the one who did this. He stood up, placing Miki's unmoving body gently on the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the knight in shining armor here to save his princess." The stranger mumbled with a nasty smirk. This didn't affect Yuu however, who stood with his usual poker face, except for his eyes which showed every little emotion that he felt at that moment. He just walked towards the burly man calmly. When he faced him with at about a foot away, he drew back him arm and laid a hard, unpleasant punch to his stomach. It was so hard that the man ended up coughing out blood, the same way Miki did.

Unfortunately for Yuu, every one of his friends showed up with the police just then. They came as fast as they can when hearing the desperate calls from Yuu to Miki. They noticed what was going on in the scene with just one glance, and everybody except for the police ran up to Miki. The police ran the other direction to the criminal who was still coughing out blood.

"Shit…." He muttered under his breath when he saw the cops.

"Alright, we'll clean it up here." One of the cops said, he then turned to one of his teammates and ordered, "Call for an ambulance." The other cop nodded and got out his walkie talkie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok before you all kill me, I just want say that I will not let any **permanent** damage happen to Miki. In other words, I'm not planning on letting any of the good characters die or get raped. And I know there's not that much dialogue in the story yet, cause this part is full of angst and tragedy, but later on when the humor comes, people are gonna start talking again. Geez…I never knew I could actually make a story **this** tragic….-.- I don't even like tragedy. It'll all change later in the story. Anyway, PLZ REVIEW!!! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


End file.
